1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of manual switching devices in general and in particular, relates to a reconfigurable standard switch panel that allows simple and quick optimization of the switch panel for a wide range of applications.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Switch panels are often used to interface between a human operator and a number of electrically activated or monitored devices. Switches on the switch panel can be used, for example, to electrically activate and deactivate devices. Indicators such as lights and gauges on the switch panel can be used to provide information concerning the operation or status of devices that are controlled by the switches on the switch panel or of other devices.
Traditionally, switch panels are built for a particular application. The number, type and location of the switches and indicators on the switch panels are fixed at the time of construction. Applications differing from the one contemplated at the time of construction often use a less than optimum switch panel configuration, or else the switch panel must undergo tedious and time-consuming modification, usually requiring disassembly, unsoldering and reconstruction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular switch panel that allows the number, type and location of the switches and indicators on the switch panel to be optimized for a variety of specific, different applications.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a switch panel that can be simply and quickly reconfigured to provide an optimum configuration for each new application.